zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ilya
Ilya ist eine Charakter, der The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ihren Auftritt hat. Sie ist die Tochter von Bürgermeister Boro im Dorf von Ordon. Sie ist sehr eng mit Link befreundet und beide kennen sich seit sie Kinder waren und wuchsen gemeinsam in Ordon auf. Ilya spricht selbst darüber, wie Link früher immer an ihre Seite war. Eine romantische Szene zwischen Ilya und Link wird im Spiel allerdings nie gezeigt. Man merkt als Spieler jedoch schnell, dass die beiden jungen Leute sehr vertraut miteinander sind und das auch genießen. Biografie Geboren und aufgewachsen in Ordon ist das junge Mädchen äußerst naturverbunden und heilt Links Pferd Epona, als dieses sich beim überspringen eines Zauns verletzte. Ilya ist dabei mächtig wütend auf Link, weil sie glaubt Link fasse Epona zu grob an und nimmt das Pferd mit, um ihre Wunde an der Quelle von Latoan (Lichtgeist) zu heilen. An der Lichtquelle angekommen hat Ilya das Tor für Link geschlossen. Sie lässt jedoch Colin hinein. Colin gibt Link den Rat durch ein kleinen Tunnel zu kriechen, um zur Lichtquelle gelangen, während Colin Ilya erzählte, was am vorgegangenen Tag passierte und kann damit Ilya beschwichtigen. Als Link ankommt will Ilya Colin gerade etwas Wichtiges über Link und sie selbst fragen, unterbricht sich jedoch beim Anblick von Link. Epona weiß, dass Link nicht die Schuld an ihrer Verletzung trägt und läuft ganz selbstverständlich zu dem jungen Mann und Ilya muss erkennen dass Epona Link immernoch ein kleines Bisschen mehr mag als sie. Bevor Link Epona mitnimmt, fragte ihn Ilya, ob Link ihr versprechen kann, dass Epona und er heil und gesund zurück im Dorf erscheinen. Im diesen Moment spürt Link wohl, wie wichtig er für Ilya geworden ist und nickte lächelnd. Doch dieser friedliche Moment zwischen den drein währt nicht lange, denn plötzlich trifft Ilya ein Pfeil und, zusammen mit Colin, wird sie von König Bulbo und seinen Dienern entführt. Der unbewaffnete und überrumpelte Link muss dabei tatenlos zusehen und einen schweren Keulenschlag von einem Bulblin einstecken, woraufhin er bewusstlos liegen bleibt. Von diesem Erlebnis verfolgt, begibt sich Link auf die Suche nach Ilya und den Kindern von Ordon. Im Gegensatz zu den restlichen Kindern wird sie in das von den Bulblin eroberte "verscheckte Dorf" verschleppt, von wo sie mit Hilfe ihres Mitgefangenen und ehemaligen Dorfbewohner Impaz entkommt. Link findet sie schließlich in Hyrule-Stadt, doch sie erkennt ihn offensichtlich nicht. Ihr gutes Herz hat das junge Mädchen jedoch nicht verloren, so rettete sie dem Zora Prinzen Ralis das Leben, als sie diesen Ohnmächtig auf der Staße findet und pflegt ihn. Von der Gastwirtin Talma erfährt Link weiter, dass Ilya scheinbar keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr besitzt, nicht einmal ihren eigenen Namen wisse sie noch. Außerdem betont Telma ihre Bewunderung für Ilyas Courage und meint daran solle man sich ein Beispiel nehmen. Bevor sie ihre Erinnerungen wiederfindet verbringt sie noch einige Zeit unter Leonards Aufsicht in Kakariko. Als sie ihr Gedächtnis schließlich wieder erlangtund überreicht sie Link die tönerne Flöte, mit der er Epona nun jederzeit rufen kann. Ilya fertigte diese für Link um sie ihm noch vor seiner Abreise zu schenken. Bei Lanayrus Erzählungen über die Schatten und das Triforce zeigen sich Link und Ilya als Bewohner von Hyrule und es ist Ilya, die während dieser Erzählung von der Macht des Triforce kurumpiert wird und versucht Link mit einem Messer und leeren Augen zu tötet. Am Ende von Zelda Twilight Prinzesses kehrt Ilya zusammen mit den Kindern nach Ordon zurück. Sie sieht Link bei seiner Abreise aus dem Dorf bis zum Schluss hinterher. Hinter den Kulissen Es scheint, dass in frühen Produktionsstufen von Twilight Princess Ilya ein Mitglied der hylianischen Rasse im Vergleich mit den Menschen war. Das wurde jedoch später Möglicherweise geändert, damit sie sich mit den übrigen menschlichen Bewohnern des Dorfes Ordon besser harmoniert. en:Ilia es:Ilia Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Twilight Princess